membrain_fictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Daniel 'n Alana/Transcript
Transcript for Daniel 'n Alana. Transcript Intro 1994''20th Century Fox logo, with chatter in the background.'' We cut to a television show set with an interviewer using body language to tell the cameraman to start rolling. INTERVIEWER: Hello ladies & gentlemen, Julia Ensten here, and today on The Julia Esten Show i'm interviewing Daniel & Alana Ribon, a couple who are becoming recognized for studying DNA and genetic diseases since 1991, trying to find cures for diseases like cancers and Alzheimer's. And fortunately, their efforts are proving successful. Daniel, could you explain your influences for this? DANIEL: Well Julia, my influences for searching for a cure to horrific genetic diseases like cancer came from many years ago. You see, ten years ago, my mother was diagnosed with stage four lung cancer. She had been planning to quit smoking, after finding out the consequences, but unfortunately for her she was too late. Two years later, she passed away and I awfully damaged from this. I was now an orphan. INTERVIEWER: Wow, i'm awfully sorry for your loss. DANIEL: Well...let's just say the damage has been done. Once the closest person to you dies, you're permanently damaged by it. You become corrupt, sleazy and grief stricken. For about five months I cried most of the time. I usually called Alana at early hours of the morning. Usually 4AM. ALANA: Oh yeah, poor guy had severe eye bags. DANIEL: And lots of sleep deprivation. INTERVIEWER: Well, I do hope you find a cure. Do you have any other plans aside from finding cures for diseases? ALANA: Oh yes. We're working on something for two years now which I find totally brilliant at the moment but it's a secret for the time being. DANIEL: What we're working on now will amaze everyone i'll tell you that much. But as Alana said, we don't want to show it yet. INTERVIEWER: Hm, if it's private, it must be very great. DANIEL: Oh, it is. INTERVIEWER: It better be as great as you're calling it. Interviewer looks into the camera INTERVIEWER: Thank you for coming. Daniel & Alana Ribon, ladies and gentlemen! We will see you next Sunday on The Julia Ensten show. Applause Cuts to Dan and Alana driving in the city, the title of the film is then shown, cuts to them in the car ALANA: Daniel, be frank with me. Did I look good in that interview? DANIEL: You looked fine. Why do you always ask this, when we do interviews? ALANA: I'm sorry, I just get (pause) I just get self-aware sometimes. DANIEL: I see. Beat ALANA: I've been having thoughts...what would happen if someone found out about what we're doing? DANIEL: Probably some very bad things. Government would kill us maybe. ALANA: Let's hope one of us doesn't fuck up and reveal our plans. DANIEL: Let's hope. SMASH CUT: Daniel in the lab working on DNA, Alana then walks into the lab ALANA: How's it going? DANIEL: It's doing fine. There's some difficulties here and there, but it's doing completely fine. ALANA: That's good, really good. Coffee? DANIEL: No, but thanks for the offer. ALANA: Whatever floats your boat. SMASH CUT: Alana walking out of the lab into the kitchen, a phone rings which causes Alana to pick it up. ALANA: Alana here, who's this? (beat) Oh, Lillie! How have you been doing? (beat) Oh, you wanna come over? CUT: Daniel signing to Alana to hang up the call, with Alana getting confused. Daniel frantically waves hands, implying that Lillie can't come over. Alana: Alright, uh, maybe some other time? Daniel and I are working on something important. Alana looks over, and we cut to Daniel giving the thumbs up. Alana sighs and walks over to Daniel's work station. Alana: I get that you despise people visiting when we're working, but Lillie doesn't usually come over, can you stop being so secretive about what we're currently doing? DANIEL: What are you, nuts? You do remember me mentioning the possibility of, oh I don't know, us getting killed if a wrong person knows about what we are doing? You may call me paranoid, but remember, I am the smartest guy in the room. ALANA: Well, I am the smartest gal, if you aren't well aware. And while you're working on our little DNA project, imma make myself a coffee. DANIEL: If you insist. SMASH CUT: Alana in the kitchen getting ready to make coffee. Alana opens the fridge and starts fidgeting around, she then sighs ALANA: Daniel? DANIEL: Yeah? ALANA: There's no milk, would you be fine with me leaving to get some? DANIEL: Mm-hm. Alana then walks out of the room. Chapter 2 SMASH CUT: Alana in the supermarket looking for milk. While browsing for milk, a'' shadow appears behind Alana'' LILLIE: ...Alana? ALANA: Looks behind herself ''Oh hey Lillie! ...what are you doing here? You never usually come to the supermarket. LILLIE: Oh, uh, I just came to get some sugar...I run out rather quickly. ''Alana gazes over at Lillie's shopping basket. There appears seven whole bags of sugar in the basket, her face becomes confused Lillie notices, she covers her shopping basket. LILLIE: Uh...I am, uhh... baking a big cake for my friend's party! She giggles nervously. Beat. LILLIE: Uhh...Umm...I-i'll see you around I guess... Lillie sprints off CUT: Lillie walking down the aisle. ALANA: Runs up to Lillie Hey Lillie! Lillie stops Alana appears on screen ALANA: I'd like to apologize for not allowing you to come over to my house. LILLIE: It's fine, okay? ALANA: Me and Danny are just working on something private, he gets really paranoid about people seeing it. Lillie looks down. ALANA: But to be nice to you, i'll let you come tomorrow. And plus Daniel works way less on Mondays then any other day! Would you be available? Lillie lifts her head up, then nods her head. ALANA: Then it's settled. I'll see you tomorrow! LILLIE: I'll see you too. Both walk away from each other. SMASH CUT: Daniel & Alana working in the lab. A doorbell rings, Alana gets up. ALANA: That must be Lillie. Alana gets up and goes outside the door, but Daniel gets up and stops her. Daniel: Wait, what do you mean Lillie's here? ALANA: Oh, I met her at the store yesterday, I thought you'd be fine with it. Daniel's expression grows angry, then he lightens up. DANIEL: Okay, you can let her in. But i'm locking the lab! No one, and I mean no one finds out about this, not even Lillie. ALANA: I understand. DANIEL: Okay, let her in. Alana smiles and then runs out the room. CUT: The interior of the front door. Alana goes to the door and opens it, upon opening it, Lillie is seen walking away from the door. ALANA: Frantically waves LILLIE! Lillie turns around, then sprints to the door. CUT: Inside of the living room, Lillie is seen sitting down on the couch. Alana then enters the room. ALANA: I'd like to apologize for being slow coming to the door, Daniel stopped me, turns out he does work on Mondays. LILLIE: It's fine, sometimes I myself am a little slow getting to the door. People don't knock much in my case... ALANA: Yeah, people don't knock at our door much either. Anyways, would you like something to drink? Coffee? Soda? LILLIE: Soda would do. Alana nods and runs to the kitchen, the entrance of the kitchen is shown, it then pans to the hall, Daniel is seen walking out of the lab, he locks the lab and turns around to see Lillie, he jumps slightly. DANIEL: Oh shit. Sorry Lillie, you just gave me a fright. LILLIE: Oh, i'm sorry. Daniel walks over and nods his head simultaneously, he then sits down on the couch LILLIE: So, whatcha working on in there? DANIEL: Grabs out a book and starts reading Secret. Pans to the cover of the book Daniel is reading, which has masking tape covering the title Cuts to Lillie staring with a look of curiosity Cuts to Alana walking out of the kitchen ALANA: Sorry for taking so long, didn't know the soda was at the very back of the fridge. More coming soon! Notes *''The homunculous scene, originally written by Stuart Shertick, will be reworked into a dream sequence. The original scene can be read here.'' Category:Scripts